world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II Wiki talk:Nelfen Talk Archive 3
E-Sig Do you want me to design an e sig like mine ? I'll make you the page, and then tell you how to link it as your sig. But I need to know your favourite colour! JAF1999 Talk World War II 13:38, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Council of the Wiki Hello Nelfen, I don't know if you've recieved this notice or not, but you have been nominated for a position on the new wiki council. Vapor Snake is the President, I am the Vice President, Sascha Kreiger is the Prime Minister, JAF1999 is undecided, and you can bascially chose what you would like to do on the council. You can just be a normal council member or you can chose a special job, your choice. The rules and structure of the council can be found here. The council will be declared set up when all of the members have been decided and the first decision made. The wiki council is not the mighty ruler of the wiki, it just decides on major decisions like contests, reformation (a new type of page format for example), etc. Please reply ASAP so the council can be set up. Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, by the way, to create a sentence with a picture template, write the sentence and put a 15px picture next to it. See the stub template for more details. Sorry again for answering so late. Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Finally! Just to let you know, I've finally become a bureaucrat!!!! [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 19:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Sources for information Could you please provide sources for the following information? Statements made here I'm specifically interested in finding sources produced by western historians which support these claims. I have studied WWII history, and the only complaints against this wiki that I have are related to technical sourcing of facts and the fact that it seems to focus on basic info about weapons and equipment, rather than how and why questions about the war. I have studied WWII in depth for more than a decade and I have never heard anything about Poles killing Germans before the war because they didn't want to engage in business. I have heard about the Gleiwitz incident, which was staged by the Germans as provocation for the war. I am both ethically and racially German, and I do not feel that this wiki is biased in any way. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 07:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I just heard back from someone at a Holocaust history group, and one of the admins/historians there doesn't have any recollection of any of your claims ever happening either. She also says that your claims seem fairly extremist, which I agree with. I mentioned this to the other admins here. I will ask you again, please identify what sources you got this information from. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 01:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Statements Hello Nelfen, I am sorry if you feel cornered and I will tell Sascha Kreiger if you feel this way, but you need to tell where you heard the statements you made on my talk page about allied propaganda. This is the best way to let things cool off. Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I'm sorry if I seemed too heavy handed or anything like that. I think there's a good chance that you just heard that information somewhere and didn't realize it was biased, which is why I'm going through the process of working this out. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 01:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Extremely Sorry Hello Nelfen, I am sorry for anything that I have done that has upset you and I hope you can forgive all of the users involoved. I tried and I will keep trying to stay out of these things. Best Regards, Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I hope you will continue to be a loyal editor just as you have always been. there is so much wron informaiton on this page. I'm a Holocaust/WWII historian and its amazing how much wrong info there is! JAF1999 Hello Nelfen, I can see your point with JAF and how other wiki's problems came here, but the fact that the other wikis nearly reported us is a big problem. JAF1999 needs to cool down and I going to shorten his block a bit. JAF is going to be demoted, (he will have to do it himself, but considering he is a loyal editor I think he will and he will only lose Bureaucrat powers) the demotion was caused by misuse of powers, but I will restore his powers once he has proved himself. By the way, I denfintely agree with you that Sascha Kreiger jumped to conclusions with the nazi thing and I am incredibly sorry. Would you like the community to offer you something as a make-up? PS Are you going to be serving on the wiki council? Fargo84 Talk World War II 03:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) If you read my blog post, you can see how frustrating this is. I need help running this wiki and the last thing I need are flamewars. Please, if you can, forgive Sashca Kreiger for jumping to conclusions or at least try. The affiliate program was my main hope of getting new contributors and it has unofficially ended. The stub movement has not advanced or at least I don't think it has and I still need to deal with possible reports made by other wikis. Fargo84 Talk World War II 03:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I also would like to add that I don't think you're a Nazi or a revisionist or anything like that. I was very surprised at first when I saw the comment, but that doesn't mean I think you are intentionally trying to commit revisionism. There is a lot of bad information out there, and a lot of malicious revisionists are very skilled at making their information look legitimate. I don't think that you're a revisionist in any way. :I'm sorry about suspecting you. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 03:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for sticking up for me, I am bureaucrating you. [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 07:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Dear Nelfen, you seem like the only person I can trust who is not in my family. I congratulate you for your efforts and your bureaucratship, which I have given you. You have stuck up for me all the way and I hope we can stay in touch. If I lose, don't worry. If I am de-sysopped because I have problems in the head and they will not listen to me. You are the only one who does. I can teach you all my skills, because if anyone is ever going to take over from me, it will be you. I owe you one! Also, if I am blocked by your birthday, Happy Birthday (in advance)! [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 09:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sannse setup a discussion concerning the future of JAF It's here: http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Cross-wiki_disruption It would be really good if you could come and testify. He still has sock puppets with bureaucrat and admin access, and so I'd really like a vote to take that away. :Sascha 22:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello Nelfen, We are awaiting your vote on the fate of JAF at on the council discussion board. Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Hello Nelfen, Please do not remain inactive because you are one of our best editors and we need everyone to help recover from this incident. You have never abused your powers and I know this which is why I told Vapor Snake. Please just keep on editing as a sign of recovering for the readers, users, etc. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I've decided to allow you to retain your Bureaucrat rights. I hope you will continue to edit and aid in the expansion of this wiki. [[User:Vapor Snake|'Vapor Snake']] [[User talk:Vapor Snake|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Founder']] 16:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Restoration of bureaucrat rights for me and Fargo Could you please give them back since one of the staff just accidentally took them away? --Sascha 19:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Vapor Snake just fixed it. --Sascha 20:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Is This True? I'm no expert when it comes to post war things, especially what's being taught in the classrooms. Why do you ask? By the Way, I left the reason why I set up the movies section in the movie talk area. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Why i deleted those pages on 40YOG I wanted to tell you this before but my dad didn't let me. i deleted those because my dad forced me to due to copying and pasting the wikipedia and google images stuff illegally, im not sure i it was actually illegal, but i just got my internet back, so i couldn't check. I'm sorry for this, but i couldn't do anything to stop it. None540 14:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. since my dad apparently likes to invade my privacy, lets try to keep this outside of 40YOG please. You haven't even been on for forever, so why am i bothering.... Promotion Hello Nelfen, Congrats on becoming second lieutenant! Just kidding, what do you think about the new name for admin. I was checking around on community central and I found how to modify the title. I haven't found out how to make a title for bureaucrats, but I think it would be MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop only replace sysop with bureaucrat. (bureaucrat would be renamed Colonel) Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Titles Hello Nelfen, Vapor Snake and I discussed on how to get more titles like for the Military police, but it looks like the only way to do it is by Java Script. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Titles for normal users It looks like only users who are admins can get titles. Although JS might be an option. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Breaks You can always take breaks, I apppreciate that you notified me first. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Historian Command Center Hello Nelfen, I have found some WWII forums with very interesting topics on the web and so I created the Historian Command Center here so the wiki can have a version of that. It is meant to discuss WWII facts, you can ask questions and hold debates. You should see it in the index of forums. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Tellermine 35 Hello Nelfen, As the stub movement has not progressed much, new restrictions have been put into place as you are probably aware. As such, I formally request that I be allowed to publish an article about the Tellermine 35 that is complete with information, pictures, and references. Fargo84 Talk World War II 22:00, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I also request to publish the Type 99 AT Grenade page which is nearly complete and has references and photos. Fargo84 Talk World War II 03:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hello Nelfen, I would suggest copying one of the box templates like Red links and modifying it if that's the kind of template you want to make. If you want to make a userbox, copy the template Patton. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Major Hello Nelfen, I used JS and gave you the rank of Major, if you want a higher rank or a lower rank just tell me. I didn't know what rank you would want so I just put major. Fargo84 Talk World War II 00:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Sorry about the top navigation, I was trying to link to pages that already exist on the wiki and some stubs so people would fix them. I'll Add Midway, Burma, Hong Kong, etc to the list Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) New Logo How do you like the new logo? Fargo84 Talk World War II 05:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was a US marine helmet. Fargo84 Talk World War II 05:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't change it if I wanted, I got it from the Logo Creation Wiki. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) By the way, about the logo I gave you on the World War One Wiki, I made it because of all the effort you put into this wiki and it is a gift of kindness. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:03,3/25/2012 14:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your award! You are now part of the Old Breed of users. That means that you have greatly contributed to this wiki for over 3-5 months. Here is your award that you can put on your user page. Fargo84 Talk World War II 19:25,3/25/2012 19:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Court date for Gabeh1 I set up a courtroom here: World War II Wiki:Courtroom/Case 2. The court date is this Wednesday, when we will start discussing the incident, and proposed blocking. I would appreciate it (since apparently his contributions were suppressed) if you could please add links to his specific revisions to the court room under the section Evidence. (please don't put it under the discussion area, since we haven't started it yet) [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 05:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vickers Machine Gun If you wrote the whole thing then you don't even need to attrivute it because it will be in edit history that you wrote it. So yes, please copy the text and put it here. 13:34,4/2/2012 13:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) No, because you didn't use the WWI Wiki to write the article. You can put into the edit history if you want that the page is imported from the WWI Wiki and since you own the copyrights to the writing, you put the article here. 13:54,4/2/2012 13:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Another Stub Movement Hello Nelfen, You are currently needed to pass a vote in the forums. It is very important for us to get the vote passed. We are voting to see if we should have another stub movement. Stubs are already 99 articles out of 314 on the wiki, do hurry! 02:05,4/11/2012 02:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S I found a great series called World War I in Color, its British and is similar to World War II in color which in my opinion was a remarkable series. Maybe you would like to watch an episode or two. Re:Congratulations For your outstanding service to the wiki, you have been awarded with a bronze star. You may put it on your user page. 21:11,4/21/2012 21:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello, im a new user to this wiki and ive been making several edits and recently have had my name been deemed "inappropriate." I created this name in 2003 for a playstation game i played and eventually made it my name for everything online, mind official things. In those 9years I have not once been told it was inappropriate but on this wiki I have now been told it is. My name is meant to be funny and as such it has almost always been taken that way. Do you consider my username inappropriate? Im asking this as I have been told if i do not change i will be issued a ban untill i do. I have always found ww2 very interesting and came to this wiki hoping to read some more about it and maybe add something every here and now. It turns out it could use some serious work which i wish to help with but i dont feel its right i have to change my name in order to do so. Anyways i hope you can see things the way i do and help convince inquisitor Ehrnstein my name is appropriate. Hello Losers 23:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ive spoken with others on the wiki, including the creator,and they find my name acceptable. Im thinking i will eventually make another non-official user name in the future but untill then i will probally be usuing this one. Considering you dont consider the name offensive and ive already asked all the other semi active contributers I think it should work. Anyways though, thank you for getting back to me in such a short time considering you were away.